


Unexplored

by Cali_se



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, First Time, M/M, Romance, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cali_se/pseuds/Cali_se
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Merlin is pretty sure it happened...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexplored

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post s4 ep3.

Merlin is pretty sure it happened. Almost totally certain, in fact. He can recall the time, the place, scents and sounds...

But he still can’t quite believe he didn’t dream it…

Darkness had fallen, and a wary calm was descending on Camelot by the time he made his way to the king’s chambers. Once there, he found Arthur sitting on the bed, his demeanour expectant, as though he were waiting for something new to arrive, something hitherto... unexplored.

And though it may have been an insolent conclusion to draw, Merlin had a strong suspicion he knew what that “something” was.

Their eyes met. Arthur took a breath and then spoke, proving Merlin’s intuition was sound.

“Have you a kiss for your king tonight, Merlin?”

Merlin swallowed down a dry throat, then wordlessly did as he was asked, pressing his lips against Arthur’s cheek.

He didn’t have to wait long for Arthur’s head to turn, and their mouths to meet. It was shy at first, a gentle dabbing, then Arthur’s hand wandered up to cup Merlin’s neck and the kiss deepened, their tongues lending it a fluidity of movement. They wrapped their arms around each other as they moved together, mouths open and hungry, spurred on by each other’s eager moans.

When they pulled apart to catch their breath, Merlin leant his head against Arthur’s shoulder and closed his eyes, wanting to magic time to a standstill so they could stay there forever...

And Merlin is certain he woke up the following morning in Arthur’s embrace, the memories of their fervent lovemaking fresh in his mind.

And he is absolutely sure he heard these words coming from Arthur’s lips as he lay with him in the half light: beautiful, longed-for words, falling like gentle rain into his hair…

 _I love you._


End file.
